forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Units Through the Ages (guide)
Know your age and the advantages and disadvantages of each unit. Some units are great at point and terrible at others. You cant use the same attack/defence group at every age. Bronze age Light Melee (7/7/1/14): Good balanced all purpose unit. Use all through age even after you have heavy melee. They are the cheapest unit in the game, with fastest build/heal times. This makes them great fodder even after you have heavy melee. They takes seconds instead of minutes to build/heal. It is interesting to note that all of the Iron Age provinces can be beaten by 8 Spearfighters. Short Range (6/3/5/12): high damage but squishy and short range. Problem is their range of 5 is matched by heavy melee's move of 5.5 (unless there is rough terrain in the way) making them not be able to stay away from them. Suggested to only use a few per battle. You can use more as you get better with them and experianced in combat. Fast (8/5/1/22): Very low stats for a melee unit. Not recommended to use for any serious battle. Still recommend buying them at the end of the age to experiment with how they work. Light/heavy melee are better in all ways except speed. Heavy melee (6/10/1/11): High stats and very tough. Use several per battle. At end of age when you become better you can use them completely instead of light melee. Can never go catastrophically wrong with heavy melee. Long Range (3/2/12/6): Very low stats. Long range is best against ranged units because they have the lowest defense. The range is long enough to hit most units but not garenteed to hit every unit. The AI does not use this long range much and neither do players with the bronze age being so short. For damage output vs defenses of other units this is the best time for it in the game. As the game goes on the amount its damage increases is less than the increase of defenses of other units. Meaning overall it becomes less usefull for damage as time goes on. Worth using a few for anti ranged unit. It is interesting to note that at the beginning of the game one is provided to you for free. It can help you practice with Long Range. Iron age Light Melee (9/9/1/16): Still very reliable. Gains movement, attack, and defense. Light melee can always act as a replacement for the previous ages heavy melee. The extra speed helps alot to be able to charge ranged units. Short Range (10/4/5/12): +1 range, +4 Attack. This range is vital to them and you can dominate iron age with a few of these + a few long range. Also, 8 Archers are very good for defense, and can beat 90% of fights until High Middle Age. They now have more range than heavy melee does move making them easily be able to destroy them. Fast (9/8/1/22): Doesn't gain speed, but gains a lot of attack and some defense to put it on par with Light Melee, and it now actually works very well against Short Ranged and Long Ranged. Still subpar due to the ubitiquity of Light Melee. Heavy melee (8/13/1/11): Heavy Melee gains a ton of defense, but its offense sucks. It can't take out Short Ranged in two hits, and is very vulnerable to said Short Ranged. Still a good shield. Long Range (5/3/13/6): Gain +1 range. This makes is a viable unit. Now it can move and nearly reach any long range the enemy has. It is now worth using a few per battle to take out their ranged unit. Also, using 7 Long Ranged+1 Fast can be very effective: use Fast to lead the enemy on a wild goose chase, while your Long Range pounds their units. Early Middle age Light Melee (13/13/1/16): +4 attack and defense. They indirectly become more useful as a counter to fast since they will be more common now. Short Range (8/6/4/22): Mounted Mongol Archers are a very different unit. They have the stats of a bronze age Fast and range of a bronze age short range. Most players will avoid using them due to their stats being 2 ages behind. They do have interesting tactics but few people will use them on offense. However, they serve as good defenders because they are sure to damage Turn 1. This dramaticly changes the dynamics of the age and shifts power to melee units from ranged units. Fast (12/13/1/22): These stats are on par with Light Melee. Movement does not change and is less than that of the Mounted Archer. They are decent. Heavy melee (12/18/1/11): There is a large gap between their defence and the attack of other units in the age. They can take a beating from any unit in the age. Also since the short range sucks this age they can't be countered by short range at this age and this makes them very common. Long Range (7/3/13/6): Not much change. They are indirecly less useful because less players will be using mounted archers so they have less to be the counter to. They also are massacred by said Mounted Archers, who can reach them Turn 1. Still worth using a few but less than other ages. High Middle age Light Melee (20/16/1/16): +7 attack, +3 defense. This is the only time it does not have equal stats. It does tons of damage more than other units and will be used more. With fast being better these will be more common. Short Range (20/10/5/12): Range -1. People are conflicted about the -1 range from iron age but have no choice as iron age is 2 ages behind. The damage is nearly 2x as much as iron age for those who stuck with them. There will be many of them but still some people will be traumatized by mounted archers and not use many. Fast (16/17/1/24): Speed +1. They also gain balanced stats and at least equal to short range. Their stats are a bit behind but they are significantly better. They will nearly be able to kill long range in 1 attack. This again will make them some what more common. The added speed alows them to easily out manouver any unit. Heavy melee (16/26/1/12): Speed +1.5. This makes them much better and able to catch up with light melee and charge short range. A big gap starts to form between their attack and defence where before it was not terribly different. They are even more of a tank now and their damage output is getting lower for it. Long Range (10/4/14/6): Range +1. Many will decide to use them with the extra range making it so they can hit any opposing unit on Turn 1. They will be more common and may see people defend or attack with 8 of them. Late Middle age Light Melee (25/25/1/16): +5 attack, +9 defense, +2 speed. Light Melee is amazing this age. They can be used as both offense and defense, and Light Melee+Fast is one of the hardest defenses this age to take out. Due to Fast being able to assassinate short range and long range light melee will be necessary to take out Fast. Short Range (24/12/6/12): Range +2. The range of 7 is enough to keep it out of reach of heavy melee and also of light melee if there is some rough terrain in the way. There will be a huge rise in their numbers and they will be very common and fill the slot of those deciding not to use the long range. Short Range+Long Range can also win most fights if used correctly. Fast (22/15/1/24): Only a bit lower stats than light/heavy melee. They can now 1 hit kill long/short range making them extremely more valuable and common. Light Melee+Fast this age is one of the hardest defenses to break. Heavy melee (23/33/1/12): The gap between defence and attack widen more. It becomes very tanky and short range is not garenteed to kill it in 2 hits. They will be extremely common. Long Range (13/4/12/6): Range -2. As with mounted archers some will decide not to use this unit for the disadvantage of range. It does more damage but the range will be an issue. However, most do use this unit, because the range can be compensated by moving. Short Range+Long Range can win most fights if used correctly. Colonial Age Light Melee (35/35/1/16): They have the highest stats in the game by 2 points. They are durable enough to take a few hits and do the highest damage, making them very dangerous. They gain the only special ability in the game: stealth. This makes them untargetable when on trees unless the attacking unit is next to it. This makes it nearly immune to ranged attacks and since on trees they gain defence and can face heavy melee and win. Short Range (30/18/7/12): High damage and enough range to make it hard to get to them. They are not nearly as durable as the melee units so will be in every fight but not in super high numbers. Fast (28/40/1/24): They have defence equivalent to the heavy melee. They shine at this age and are comparable to light/heavy melee and can replace them depending on the situation. Ranged units are now easily countered by them and people are wary of using as many ranged units. Fast+Heavy Melee is a very potent defense this age that cannot easily be countered. Heavy melee (28/40/2/12): They chagne how the units works. Speed -1, range +1. They gain range of 2 which means they can attack light melee and Fast without fear of retaliation. They can also retaliate against any ranged attack at range of 2. Many people will want to use them for this fact alone. Fast+Heavy Melee is a very potent defense this age that cannot easily be countered. Long Range (15/6/15/8): Range +3, speed +1. The largest range jump in the game. It has enough range to hit nearly any unit on the map, without moving. With its added speed it now acts between previous ages long range making it able to dominate any earlier age long range. The only bad thing is that it gets trolled hard by Light Melee due to Stealth, but many people will use more of them and defending with 8 will be common. The damage is very low compared to other defenses so it is only effective vs other ranged units. The range and speed bonus will make it very common despite the low damage. Industrial Age Light Melee (28/37/6/16): Attack -7 Defense +2 Range +5. The added range makes it able to take out Fast at a range without fear of retaliation. Not otherwise very useful since everything other than Fast this age has a range of at least 6. Short Range (38/25/8/12): Added damage and range are cool, but are not enough to compensate for the entire age's increase in range. Now Short Range can't stay out of range of any unit and can be taken down somewhat easily. Fast (40/40/1/24): Fast has the highest stats in the game, at a cost of having a range of 1 when every other unit in this age has a range of at least 6. Fast is still useful to charge out ranged units, and its damage is very high. The only thing bad about it is the range, but its movement is generally enough. Heavy Melee (35/35/6/10): Speed -1, Range +4, Defense -10, Attack +7. It's new ability allows it to ignore Stealth (Light Melee's ability), and makes it so that it does more damage if it is closer to the target. This unit changes the Heavy Melee class. Instead of focusing on tanking, it focuses on damage, mostly damage on Light Melee. Long Range (20/9/15/8): Long Range gets a boost in attack and defense. No boost in range, but it doesn't need any. Due to every unit except Fast having at least Range 6, Long Range is not as effective as before, since it will soon die. Special Light Melee (100/1/1/16): Rogue is a special unit. With its 100 Attack, it can one-hit any unit with less than 10 Defense. Its ability is annoying, though. If it gets hit, it does not die if you have a non-Rogue team member. Instead, it randomly transforms into one of your team members. If you do not have a non-Rogue member, it will die in one hit. This can work out nicely if your Rogue transforms into a Knight against an army of Crossbows, but not very nicely if it is far out and gets transformed into a Trebuchet and dies. It takes no resources to train, but takes 24 hours to train, which is annoying. Unit Stats Category:Military Unit